


The song

by darumasama



Series: Pokemon AU [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Charizard - Freeform, Flying, Hazel loves to embarrass Nico, M/M, Scared of flying, Will is amazing, indigo plateau, scared of heights, there is a surprise pokemon appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Will and Nico make their way to the Indigo Plateau to challenge Nico's friends.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Pokemon AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823215
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	The song

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so we don't any pokemon battles this chapter, but I enjoyed writing it. I also need to do some more research before I start writing the battles because now that I know what pokemon everyone are going to have, I need to figure out how the battle is going to go for each double battle. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think.

Nico clung to Will as if his life depended on it because it pretty much did when one was flying hundreds of feet above ground on a Charizard. He hated flying. He hated the feeling of flying. How Will ever traveled around on Charizard without a saddle and didn’t die was a miracle. Shadow traveling with his ghost pokemon was so much faster and safer. Well, as safe as one could be when going through the land of ghosts. He felt and heard Will chuckle in amusement. 

“Nico,” Will said as he tried to pry Nico off of him. “You’ll be fine. Just look around and enjoy the view, it is amazing!” Nico shook his head stubbornly as he only tightened his grip on Will and buried his face deeper into his back. He did not want to see how far they were going to have to fall before they met their untimely death. He heard Will sigh, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t know how long they were flying for, but eventually Will was able to escape his grasp by kissing his hands.

“Will!” Nico shrieked as he held onto Charizard’s neck tightly. 

“Don’t worry, Death Boy.” Will grinned as he made a low whistle. “I just want to see how my friend is doing. They live in this area.” Nico cracked his eyes open and regretted it when he saw Will standing up on Charizard. 

“Will!” Nico screamed, but unable to let go of Charizard. “That is dangerous.”

Will just laughed, “I’ll be fine.” He made his way down Charizard’s tail then jumped off as if it was a diving board, only there was no water to jump into. Yet Charizard didn’t seem to care that his trainer just jumped off mid flight. 

“Will!” Nico panicked as peered over the side to see if he could spot Will. What he saw was amazing. Will was on the back of a Ho-oh as if it was the most natural thing in the world to be riding a legendary pokemon. According to legend, Ho-oh only reveal themselves to a trainer with a pure heart, and Nico couldn’t think of anyone better of that description than Will. Why was Nico not surprised that Will was friends with a legendary pokemon.

“How are you doing old friend?” Will asked Ho-oh with a bright smile. Ho-oh chirped happily, its feathers shimmered through the different colors of the rainbow. The colors reflected off of Will, making it look like he was glowing. Will closed his eyes as he spread his arms out wide with a joyful laugh as Ho-oh soared through the sky. Nico was so in awe by what he saw, he had forgotten he was flying on Charizard and should be holding on. The next thing he knew he was falling. He closed his eyes tight and wished for a quick and painless death. At least the last thing he saw was the beautiful image of Will glowing on Ho-oh. He was so panicked that he didn’t realize he had stopped falling until arms wrapped around him.

“Are you okay?” Will asked.

“I hate flying,” Nico whispered as he held tight to Will. His whole body was shaking, but he couldn’t get it to stop. Will’s arms tightened around him as he started to hum a soft tune, Ho-oh and Charizard joining. A calm feeling washed over him, the terror of flying slowly melting away. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Will with his eyes closed, still humming the tune, body still glowing. Blue eyes slowly opened with a glow as he turned to the ocean. Nico followed Will’s gaze and saw a large figure emerge from the water, a beautiful sound adding to the melody. Nico closed his eyes and let the new singing calm him. All his fears seemed to disappear as if nothing else mattered, but the beautiful melody. He could feel himself humming along even though he was pretty sure he had never heard it before. When he opened his eyes again, there was a Lugia flying next to them, the beautiful singing coming from it. Its body shimmered with all the colors around it as it continued to sing. Lugia looked to him, eyes flashed briefly as he heard a voice in his head telling him to look at the view below. What Nico saw was amazing. The light from the sun reflected beautifully off the water, clouds swirled around them, and trees danced in the wind. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. The most beautiful thing being Will still glowing from the colors of Ho-oh’s wings. Before he knew it they were landing at the Indigo Plateau, the soft mummer of people’s shock at seeing Ho-oh and Lugia together filled the air. They both got off Ho-oh, before Will turned around to bow to the legendary pokemon.

“Thank you friends,” Will said as Ho-oh and Lugia lowered their heads rub them against Will’s cheeks, the three of them glowing a beautiful array of colors. He placed a gentle kiss on each of their heads before they took back off into the sky and disappeared. When Will turned to face Nico, he was still slightly glowing, a beautiful smile upon his face.

“You are amazing,” Nico said in awe. Not many could say that they had such strong connections with a legendary pokemon, yet alone two. He vaguely wondered if Will had connections with all the legendary pokemon and would not be surprised if he did. There was just something about Will that could calm and understand anyone or any pokemon. 

Will blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m really not.”

“You’re connection with all pokemon is definetly amazing.” Nico said, still in awe. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you could form a bond with any pokemon.”

Will’s blush deepened, “I-I don’t know.”

“Nico!” Hazel’s voice shouted as she pushed her way through the crowd. “Where you just flying with a Ho-oh and Lugia? That is amazing!”

Nico blushed, “I didn’t do anything.” He looked to Will, “Will was the one that called them.”

Will’s blush continued to deepen, “I only wanted to check on Ho-oh. Then I noticed Nico was uncomfortable flying so I hummed Lugia’s song because it is a song of calming. I didn’t expect Lugia to answer my call, nor for them to fly us all the way here. I am sorry for causing such a scene.” Nico couldn’t help but smile that Will intentionally left out that he had fallen off of Charizard and had a panic attack shortly after. He appreciated it.

Hazel grinned mischievously as she went to Will. “So you’re Will. I have heard so much about you from Nico. It is a honor to finally meet you.” Nico blushed, leave it to his sister to embarrass him. 

“Same,” Will grinned. “Nico talks of you often. I was so excited when I learned I was going to get to meet you. From my understanding, I heard you are an expert with fossil pokemon. Quite amazing.”

“Not as amazing as being friends with a Ho-oh and Lugia.” Hazel laughed. “Good thing though, because it means that I can trust you with my brother.”

Nico blushed, “What’s that supposed to mean?” He knew what it meant, but wanted to feign ignorance. Of course he had told Hazel that he was kind of dating Will. The nice thing about dating Will was that it didn’t change almost anything about their relationship other than made them closer. 

“Oh, brother dear,” Hazel smirked. “You know exactly what I mean.” She shook her head, “But enough about that, the rest of the group is dying to meet you Will! Nico has never brought a boy to meet us! Just wait until you meet mom and dad, they are going to be so thrilled.”

“Hazel!” Nico shrieked in embarrassment, positive his entire body was blushing. He attempted to give his sister his hardest of glares, but they never effected her. She simply just ignored him as she grabbed Will’s hand to drag him towards the Elite Four building so they could meet the rest of the group. Will just laughed as he grabbed Nico’s hand to drag him along too.

Nico let out a frustrated sigh. Maybe bringing Will wasn’t such a great idea. He could only imagine what the rest of his friends were going to do or say. Arceus, just the thought of the harassment from Percy and Jason was almost enough for him to shadow travel him and Will out of there. But he didn’t. He knew how much Will was looking forward to this as well as how hard he had worked to make it happen. When he looked up to see Will smiling back at him, he couldn’t help but return the smile. Dealing with his annoying friends was worth it if it made Will happy. Especially if they ended up beating said friends together. He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> So my favorite pokemon movie is Pokemon 2000 because I love, love, love Lugia's theme song. I am currently listening to it right now, which is good for this chapter because it is in it. I like to think that Will in all his travels has made many connections with all different types of pokemon, not all legendary, but in this case yes. Ho-oh is known to only appear to those of pure heart (clearly Will) and are lucky to anyone they appear to. Lugia, while it is known to keep away from people because just the slight flap of its wings can cause a storm to last for 40 days, it is also known to be able to calm storms. I like to believe that it can also bring calm to people as well with its song like it did in the movie. Like I said, best pokemon movie in my opinion, but I am also biased because I just really love Lugia's theme song. It is so beautiful. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed it even thought there isn't any pokemon battles just yet.  
> Also, I do have one question. Should Renya be the only champion or should she have a battle buddy like the rest of the group? I am kind of leaning towards her doing a double battle solo because she is just that badass, but idk. let me know :)
> 
> Update: lol omg it is going to take me forever to research all this stuff for the upcoming pokemon battles, so please understand if the posts are slower than normal. I am only halfway through the Elite Eights pokemon x.x I didn't realize how much work actually went into pokemon episodes lol. I guess this is similar to battling competitively which I do not do. I am a breeder for all my competitive friends lol.


End file.
